Al Smith
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN || death_date = |career_start = 1964 | career_end = 1981 }} Allan Robert Smith (November 10, 1945 in Toronto, Ontario - August 7, 2002) was a Canadian ice hockey goaltender. He died in 2002 as a result of pancreatic cancer. Minor-pro career Smith began junior hockey in 1961 with the Toronto Marboros. In 1962 he began playing for the Lakeshore Bruins of the OHA before rejoining the Marlboros in the 1964–65 season. Late in the 1965–66 season, Smith played two games with the Toronto Maple Leafs, winning one of them and posting a 1.94 goals against average. In 1966 he was sent to the Maple Leaf farm team in Victoria (also called the Maple Leafs) on the west coast of Canada where he started 56 games. He was moved to the Vancouver Canucks for the 1967 Western Hockey League playoffs, where he played in 6 games, posting a 2.61 GAA and got one shutout. That year he also appeared in one game for the San Francisco Seals in the WHL playoffs. From 1967 to 1969 he played 85 games with the Tulsa Oilers, Rochester Americans, and Baltimore Clippers minor league teams before joinging the NHL Pittsburgh Penguins, claimed from the Toronto organization in the Intra-League Draft, June 11, 1969. Toronto Maple Leafs career Smith started his National Hockey League career with the Toronto Maple Leafs. Smith was one of five goalies who played for the Maple Leafs during the 1966–67 regular season, their last Stanley Cup season. He was the back-up to Terry Sawchuk for two of the last three games in the 1967 Stanley Cup final. The official NHL Record Book and Guide does not list Smith on the Stanley Cup winning roster. Eighteen months earlier, Smith had quit the Toronto Marlboros to work for a hospital supply firm. During the 1964–65 season, Smith would get the opportunity to make his NHL debut for the Maple Leafs. The first game was against the Chicago Blackhawks, when he relieved Gary Smith atfter 2:15 of play. He backstopped the Leafs to a 3–2 victory and stalled Bobby Hull at 47 goals. In the 1965–66 season, he played one more game for the Maple Leafs. On December 31, 1965, he was part of a 5–1 losing effort against the Blackhawks. After playing only one regular season game, Smith was called up and dressed for games four and five of Stanley Cup Finals, due to Johnny Bower's injury. Al Smith qualfied to be engraved on the Stanley Cup, but Toronto left his name off, because he did not play in the playoffs. His other brief moment of glory for the Maple Leafs was participating in the 1968 NHL All-Star Game. He played in relief for Bruce Gamble and stopped 13 of 14 shots. He would be claimed by the Pittsburgh Penguins in the intraleague draft, the same draft that saw the Chicago Blackhawks claim Tony Esposito from the Montreal Canadiens. NHL and WHA career He would also play with the Pittsburgh Penguins, Detroit Red Wings, Buffalo Sabres, Hartford Whalers and Colorado Rockies. One of the most infamous moments of his career came on February 13, 1977 when he quit the Buffalo Sabres. Reunited with former Maple Leafs coach Punch Imlach, now the Buffalo General Manager, Smith was to replace injured Sabres goalie Gerry Desjardins in a game against the Minnesota North Stars. The Sabres had also called up Don Edwards and less than an hour before gametime, Imlach ordered Sabres coach Floyd Smith to play Edwards instead. After the playing of the National Anthem, Smith stepped off the bench, saluted Buffalo owners Seymour and Northrup Knox and headed for the dressing room. Smith would also play in the World Hockey Association with the New England Whalers where he would earn the honour of WHA's top goaltender in 1978. A third team WHA All-Star for two consecutive years, many people in hockey felt Smith was robbed when snubbed by Team Canada for the 1974 Summit Series between WHA All-Stars and the Russian national team. His career would last from 1966 to 1981. Transaction history Smith was claimed (from Toronto) by Pittsburgh Penguins in National Hockey League intraleague draft, June 11, 1969, then from Pittsburgh by the Detroit Red Wings in the intraleague draft, June 8, 1971. He was subsequently selected by New England Whalers in 1972 World Hockey Association General Player Draft, February 12, 1972. Smith would be traded by the Red Wings to Buffalo Sabres for future considerations, March 10, 1975 then signed as free agent by New England Whalers, August 15, 1977. His National Hockey League rights were retained by Whalers prior to expansion draft, June 9, 1979. Finally he was traded by Whalers to Colorado Rockies for cash, September 4, 1980. Career statistics Regular season Accolades * Played in National Hockey League All-Star Game, 1968 * Played in World Hockey Association All-Star Game, 1972–73 * Named to World Hockey Association All-Star Third Team, 1972–73 * Played in World Hockey Association All-Star Game, 1973–74 * Named to World Hockey Association All-Star Third Team, 1973–74 * Played in World Hockey Association All-Star Game, 1974–75 * Winner, Ben Hatskin Trophy (Top WHA Goaltender), 1977–78 * Named to World Hockey Association All-Star First Team, 1977–78 External links * Category:Born in 1945 Category:Dead in 2002 Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Rockies (NHL) players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:New England Whalers players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Tulsa Oilers (1964–1984) players Category:Toronto Marlboros alumni Category:Vancouver Canucks (WHL) players Category:San Francisco Seals players